Saint Bernard // Graffiti Songfic
WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR PAINTFIRE'S FAITH!! Read Paintfire's Faith here first: Paintfire's Faith Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall '' To remind me that i am a fool'' Graffiti tumbled playfully with Paint, and Canary. They were playing tag, and Paint was it. She bowled him over and yowled, "You're it!" she ran off with Canary, and Graffiti closely followed. He got Canary, and the cycle would repeat. Tell me where i came from, what i will always be: Just a spoiled little kid who went to catholic school Graffiti, the next morning, padded with his family to learn about the Realm of Stars. That was where good cats went when they died. Paint purred, her head held high. She looked proud to be of this status. When i am dead i won't join their ranks Because they are both holy and free Glacier curled Canary and Graffiti close to her. "I need you to listen carefully, my kits." She meowed, "Strange 'clan' cats will come tomorrow, and only two of my kits they won't take." She shook her head. "This was a hard decision, but I've decided Paint is strong enough to eventually get out. I need you two to run far away first thing tomorrow morning." Graffiti felt he wouldn't join the Realm of Stars for this. He needed to be selfless, and sacrifice himself instead of his sister. But he didn't ask for it. And i'm in ohio, satanic and chained up And until the end, that's how it'll be Graffiti ran, and was all of a sudden in a new place. He didn't recognize any of the cats here. "Where are we? Where's mom? Why didn't she come?" Graffiti asked Canary. Canary couldn't answer, just shook his head. He knew Paint and Glacier were probably held captive somewhere. Until they died. I said make me love myself so that i might love you Don't make me a liar, because i swear to god '' Graffiti decided to do what his mom had always told him - find a mate, and start a family. Just to carry on his legacy. He decided to do just that. He didn't feel like he had enough self-esteem though. He just decided to find a she-cat. ''When i said it i thought it was true Saint calvin told me not to worry about you "I swear, I thought it was true!" Graffiti cried. He had accidentally lied about the storm. He never knew it was coming. Now, rain poured down on his mate, and him. Rain of shame. He knew not to worry about Paint, his heart just told him she was alive. He needed to find her, not worry about his mate. But he's got his own things to deal with There's really just one thing that we have in common Graffiti left his mate. He just wanted to find Paint, or someone that had something he had in common with. Canary had strangely disappeared, so he was left alone. There was really only one thing he and his former mate had in common - they were both desperate. Neither of us will be missed A saint bernard sits at the top of the driveway He didn't miss his old mate, but he had found Paint. They talked, and slept together. He actually felt happy now, but still sad about Canary. Something told him Canary was still alive. Just, maybe in a Clan? They decided to set out to find him. You always said how you loved dogs I don't know if i count Graffiti leaped into battle with MyrtleClan. Canary was there, but they refused to let Canary go. "I will fight to the death if I have to," snarled Graffiti. With Paint by his side, he knew they were going to take down the whole Clan. "You always loved teamwork," he snarled mockingly, "But I don't know if this counts." None of the cats seemed to be working together. But i'm trying my best When i'm howling and barking these songs Graffiti felt jaws tighten around his throat. A cat was killing him! He felt his blood gurgle, and let himself fall into the Realm of Spirits. Category:Paintfire